Storytime
by TheIrishLily
Summary: Usagi tells Chibi-Usa a story of her past to make her feel better after a bad dream


**Okay I was listening to a song from my favourite animated movie and this came to my head. So while trying to figure out how to go with Igniting the Fire, I wrote this. Hope you all enjoy this c:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else. I wish I did**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the centre of Japan. The stars filled the clear night sky like little diamonds. The park was filled with couples that were making wishes on the stars that sparkled before them. All apart a young woman who was sitting on a swing by the park. Instead of gazing at the stars, she was gazing at the Moon. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she swung gently backwards and forwards. The longer the young woman gazed at the Moon, the clearer the sadness and longing in her blue eyes became.

"Usagi." Usagi turned her head over to where a soft female voice was heard. It was Chibi Usa. The young girl was no more than 6 years old but her red eyes held such knowledge that was beyond her years. Many mistook Usagi and Chibi Usa for mother and daughter due to the extreme likeness between them. Usagi couldn't see it though. She had blonde hair and blue eyes while Chibi Usa had pink hair and red eyes.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out here? It's cold and late." Usagi said as Chibi Usa walked over to her. She was clutching a small rabbit that Usagi gave to her one night when she woke up crying from a nightmare.

"I had a bad dream." Chibi Usa whispered in shame. Usagi smiled gently at the young girl. It seemed that each time she had a nightmare, she would come straight to Usagi and seek comfort but Usagi was getting worried. It was very night that she found Chibi Usa crying and cuddling beside her. Not that she minded that Chibi Usa wanted her all the time.

"Come here sweetie." Usagi smiled as she got off the swing and sat down on the grass. Chibi Usa walked over and sat down beside Usagi as she wrapped her arms around her. "Want to tell me what is going on?"

"I don't remember most of it." Chibi Usa said sadly. "I only see my mama and papa."

"Ah." Usagi said in understanding. "I'll tell you a little story Chibi Usa. Something that no one else knows." She said softly and Chibi Usa nodded as she looked at Usagi with wide eyes. "When we get home. It's getting cold out here." She chuckled making Chibi Usa pout.

"Look! A shooting star!" Chibi Usa cried as she saw a glittering star shoot downwards in the night sky. Closing her eyes right away, Chibi Usa whispered something under her breath that Usagi never caught. As she stood up, she hit something extremely hard. Nearly falling over but she caught herself in time, Usagi looked up and held in a gasp.

"Mamoru." Usagi whispered in a slightly pained filled voice. Chibi Usa looked at Usagi in confusion but Usagi was staring into Mamoru's deep midnight eyes that held hers.

"Usagi I..." Mamoru was at a loss for words as he looked at his now ex girlfriend. How that pained him to think of Usagi like that.

"Mamo!" Chibi Usa tried to break the tension between the pair by calling Mamoru's name but it didn't work.

"Oh! I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking." Usagi blushed lightly knowing she was staring at her now ex boyfriend. It killed her when she saw him but he didn't want to be with her and she had to put up with it. No matter how much it broke her heart and soul. "Come on Chibi Usa. We have to get going."

"But..." Chibi Usa whimpered. Mamoru looked from Usagi to Chibi Usa then back to Usagi. He could have sworn for a moment, Chibi Usa was a spiting image of Usagi when she did that little whimper.

"Usagi..."

"Don't Mamoru." Usagi winced at the sound of her own cold voice. "Come on sweetie."

"Ok. Bye Mamo." Chibi Usa said softly as she took Usagi's hand and they walked out of the park leaving a heartbroken Mamoru standing by the swings.

"Usako." Mamoru's pain filled voice was low even to his own ears. Looking up to the sky so quickly that his black hair swayed slightly in the breeze, he stared at the Moon. It was the only thing that could keep him sane. It reminded him of Usagi in every way. Memories of his past, memories of his love kept him awake at night. He was beginning to think on why he didn't tell Usagi about the nightmares from the start. He knew the reason why he didn't tell her. He was scared. He was scared of letting her in completely but he also wanted to sort this out on his own. _'But is it worth it? Is protecting her from this worth the pain of being apart from her?' _He thought as he walked back to his empty apartment.

Holding in a sob, Usagi changed into her pyjamas and waited for Chibi Usa to come back from her room. She did promise the little girl a story and she was going to share something that she never shared with anyone apart from Mamoru.

"I'm ready Usagi." Chibi Usa said softly as she came into Usagi's room. She climbed into the bed beside Usagi and got comfortable.

"Okay, now let's see." Usagi thought back and smiled. "Ah I know."

"What is this story Usagi?" Chibi Usa asked.

"I am going to tell you a story about my mama and papa." She smiled making Chibi Usa's eyes go wide.

"You mean Queen Selenity and..."

"King Kiran." Usagi finished for Chibi Usa. "You see before I was born, my mother met this handsome man. To her, he seemed to be the most handsome man she ever met. Like me, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very brave like all soldiers." Usagi smiled sadly. "You see, he saved my mother from falling when she was little."

"It was love at first sight!" Chibi Usa giggled making Usagi giggle.

"You could say that. As my mother grew up, my grandmother wanted her to get married." Usagi said softly. "However the man that was chosen for her wasn't the soldier that my mother met when she was younger."

"Oh no!" Chibi Usa gasped in shock as she looked at Usagi. "What happened to the soldier?"

"He had to go back to his home planet but one night during a ball, the soldier came back. At first sight, my mother thought she was imagining it but he was there. Love bloomed between them and the soldier asked my grandmother for permission to marry my mother." Usagi chuckled at the look in Chibi Usa's eyes. "Of course any mother would have been a bit unsure but once my grandmother seen the love between them, she said yes."

"Yes!" Chibi Usa giggled.

"And so they were married the next day but the soldier revealed that he was a prince of a planet nearby."

"Oh no! Did your mama get upset?"

"No she didn't. She knew he was a prince with the way he acted some times." Usagi chuckled. "My mother was very smart."

"Like you." Chibi Usa said quickly making Usagi blush in embarrassment. "What happened next?"

"9 months later and I was born." Usagi winked.

"I bet you looked like your mama when you were born." Chibi Usa said softly.

"Actually no. I looked more like my papa. When I was a princess, I had slightly darker skin and looked different to normal Lunarians." Usagi said softly but at Chibi Usa's confused look Usagi realized her mistake. "Moon people."

"Ah." Chibi Usa said softly.

"When I was just a year older than you, a man came to the castle to take me away. My papa stopped him but he got hurt." Chibi Usa's eyes widened. She had heart stories of what happened to the Moon King from her history books but she never heard the complete truth. "My papa told me to be strong and look after my mama."

"Then he died." Chibi Usa whispered.

"Yes. I would dream of it every night. I never told my mama until one night, she found me crying in my room. She wanted to know what was going on and I finally told her." Usagi said as she looked at the Moon then back at Chibi Usa. "I wanted to be strong for my mama but I realized by keeping it from her, I wasn't being strong."

"I have been dreaming of my mama. When the bad men attacked, she protected me." Chibi Usa said as she looked at her rabbit. "She told me to run but I was scared. I couldn't move then there was this white flash. I looked up and saw my mama being attacked by that man." Chibi Usa whimpered as tears formed. "All of a sudden this light came from the Moon and hit my mama. I had to look away because it was so bright. When the light disappeared, my mama was in this glass case. Her eyes were closed." Tears fell from Chibi Usa's eyes like rain but Usagi didn't move. "My papa saw everything and ordered his generals to take me away from the castle. I cried out for him but he never turned around. There was this golden flash and he was gone. What if they are dead Usagi?"

Usagi felt her heart break for the little girl as she pulled her into a loving embrace. Chibi Usa released her pain as she cried in Usagi's arms.

"I know it seems scary now sweetie but we will get through this together. I promise you. I am sure your parents are ok. The girls and I will help you find them."

"Ok." Chibi Usa whispered as she was beginning to fall asleep. "Thank you...mama."

Usagi's eyes widened as she watched Chibi Usa fall asleep in her arms. She was not imagining it. Chibi Usa had called her mama. She began to wonder if she would ever have a daughter. If she did she would hope she would turn out like Chibi Usa. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Usagi closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

Unknown to Usagi, Mamoru had watched over her as she told Chibi Usa the story of her father. His heart ached when he saw Chibi Usa sob in Usagi's arms but he was in awe as Usagi acted like any mother would and comforted the crying child. Looking at the sleeping form of his princess, Mamoru felt as if he couldn't breathe. He missed her more than anything in his life. She was his reason for existing. Before her, he was a ghost. He ate, went to school and slept. When she wiggled herself into his life and heart, he found himself living. Something that he knew his parents would want.

"Mamo." Mamoru's sensitive ears picked up on her small whimper of his name and knew right there and then, this couldn't go on. He had to tell her the truth then beg her to forgive him. He couldn't go on pretending that this wasn't killing them both. Nodding to himself, he left the area and went straight home. He just hoped Usagi wouldn't kill him for keeping this from her.

The next day Usagi frowned as she woke up. She could have sworn she felt Mamoru's aura last night but she could have been wrong. Looking down, she saw that Chibi Usa was sleeping peacefully. The small smile on her face was enough to make Usagi smile in fondness. The moment was broken when Usagi heard her phone ring. Moving herself from Chibi Usa without waking the young girl up, Usagi quickly grabbed her phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"_Usagi, it's me." _Usagi almost dropped her phone when she heard his voice.

"M-Mamoru?" Usagi asked in a soft tone.

"_Yeah, can we talk? I need to talk to you about something really important."_

"Uh...sure. I'm free all day today." Usagi said softly.

"_Can you come to my apartment as soon as possible?"_

"Sure. I'll be there in half an hour." Usagi replied. Her knees buckled when she heard his sigh of relief.

"_Thank you Usagi. See you soon."_

"See you soon." Usagi ended the call and looked at Chibi Usa who was still sleeping. Her parents had gone on holiday and Shingo was sleeping over at a friend's house. She dailed a number that she knew off by heart.

"_Hello?"_

"Ami, it's Usagi. I need to ask a big favour of you." Usagi said softly. "Can you come to my house and look after Chibi Usa for me? Mamoru wants to talk to me about something important."

"_Of course. I'll be there in 10 minutes." _

"Thanks Ami." Usagi said as she ended the call. She quickly brushed her long hair and instead of putting it in her usual odangos, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Changing into a blue jumper and jeans, she was ready for anything. Ami arrived within 10 minutes. After promising not to call the girls, Usagi left the house and went straight to Mamoru's apartment.

Usagi could barely breathe as she reached Mamoru's apartment. Wiping her palms against her jeans, Usagi gently knocked the door.

Mamoru was on edge after he phoned Usagi. He never thought it would be this hard. He knew she had a right to know why he broke her heart but he was afraid. What if she didn't understand why he did it? What if she hated him even more. More what ifs ran though his mind as he paced up and down in his living room. He froze when there was that knock on the door.

_'Here goes nothing.' _Mamoru thought as he opened the door. He held in a gasp as he looked into the blue eyes that captured his heart from the first moment he met her.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked after a few moments. He shook his head to clear his mind and let her in.

"I'm glad you came. I was worried you would tell me as Makoto says..."

"Get lost?" Usagi chuckled at his eager nod. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as they sat down.

"About what I said 3 months ago." Mamoru said softly. He winced at the sadness and pain that filled her once happy blue eyes. "There is a reason for all of this Usagi." He hated not being able to call her by the nickname he gave her.

"Ok." Usagi said softly.

"Before I explain promise me you will keep an open mind and just hear me out. Afterwards if you want to hit or do whatever you can." He said seriously. Usagi nodded as she folded her hands over her knees.

"Ok. I promise." Usagi said softly. Mamoru inhaled deeply and released it as he told her about the nightmare that plagued him for months before he broke up with her.

"Believe me Usagi, it killed me to say those things to you. It nearly destroyed me." Mamoru said as he knelt down before her. Usagi was in complete shock as she took in everything that Mamoru told her. She felt his hands on hers and looked at him with confused eyes.

"So you..."

"I lied yes." Mamoru said softly. "Tell me what you are thinking Usagi." He said softly. Usagi tried to find her voice but it was lost. She still couldn't believe this. She knew he was protecting her but didn't he realize that he may have given into what the dream wanted? To separate them? She looked into his midnight blue eyes and knew he was telling her the truth.

"You are a jerk. You could have told me." Usagi said in a tone that made him wince. "You chose to keep me out of the dark again. You treated me like I was a child you were taking care of not as your girlfriend or equal."

Mamoru hated what she was saying but she was right.

"You decided to deal with this on your own Mamoru. I hate to bring this up but before you never would have treated me like this. We told each other everything no matter how dangerous it was." She said and he knew she was talking about their past. "You chose to do this without me but..." She trailed off. "I understand why." She added shocking him. "I understand why you felt you had to do this on your own."

"Usagi..."

"It's not easy for me to say this Mamoru but I understand that you have this need to protect me from everything and anything including yourself but what about what I want? When we got together again I thought this time was going to be different. I thought that as being together you would open up to me and allow me to help you carry some of your burdens but you didn't. I respected that Mamoru and I never pushed you into telling me anything." Usagi said softly but every word cut deep into his heart. Usagi felt as if the world was crashing down on her and she couldn't breathe. "I need some air." Without waiting for him to respond, she stood up and walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. Leaning against the rails, she looked at the sky.

_'Mama, what do I do? I want him back in my life and heart so much but can I risk getting hurt again?' _Usagi thought. A soft breeze came out of nowhere as Mamoru stepped out onto the balcony. He stood beside Usagi and looked at the sky.

"I know you are angry at me."

"I'm not angry. I'm hurt." Usagi said softly. "Okay maybe a little bit angry." She added and at his raised eyebrow she sighed. "Okay a lot! What do you want me to say Mamoru?"

"I don't know. Maybe hit me? Scream something at me. Just do something. Seeing you like this and knowing its my fault, its killing me." Mamoru said seriously. Before he could blink a blinding pain shot through his cheek. Looking at Usagi, he touched his cheek and winced. Usagi was breathing hard as she looked at Mamoru. She had to admit, it felt good to slap him but at the same time she hated herself for hurting him.

"I was not expecting that but its good to know your right hook hasn't changed." Mamoru said with a soft chuckle. Before he could blink again, this time Usagi had thrown herself into his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Don't ever keep anything like this from me." Usagi whispered but he heard every word as clear as if she said it in a loud tone.

"I promise." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will always try to protect you Usagi..."

"Stop calling me that." She said as she looked at him with serious blue eyes. He knew she was saying about her nickname and nodded with a soft smile.

"I will always try to protect you Usako but I will do my best to tell you and not keep anything from you." He said and she nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Good because if this happens again you won't have to worry about the girls." She teased making him blink at that. She burst into giggles at his expression. He frowned in a playful way before leaning down. He gave her enough space to either step back or respond. Usagi blushed but wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down quickly enough for his lips to meet hers.

Something that had been broken mended back together as the sun shone brightly on the reunited couple. Mamoru pulled back just enough so they could breathe.

"I love you Usako." He whispered making her smile.

"And I love you Mamo." She responded. His response was his lips crashing back on hers not that she minded. They were a long way from being back to normal but they were on their way. From a distance, the once Moon Queen smiled in fondness as she watched her daughter and future son in law reunite.

"Love can conquer anything and everything. Trust in each other and you will succeed."

* * *

**And that is the end of my first Sailor Moon one shot. Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**If you liked it please leave a review if not then don't.**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


End file.
